Unius
by Still Bullet
Summary: By the request of the Princess herself, Zelda's mind had been sealed away and replaced with the conscience of the Sheikah warrior that watched over her during the seven years of the Hero of Time's slumber. With the Hero and the six sages now awaken, Sheik must regain the sleeping conscience of the princess and realize her destiny. OoT, Sheik being a separate conscious one-shot


_Well hello, everyone! Been a long time since I submitted something. I've been busy being a college student and all that, but I decided to take my day off today ignoring homework and instead writing this story. It pokes at an idea about the origins of Sheik (mainly described in the manga, which I haven't read but have seen "that page" plenty of times in Sheik gender debates), and though I don't necessarily hold this as my own theory, I thought it was an interesting thing to touch on. Sheik is one of my favorites, if not the favorite, Zelda characters, and though it's been a real long time since I beat OoT I've been replaying it on the 3DS and just about got to the part where Zelda reveals herself. That is where this story takes place. I hope you enjoy it and please, try to steer clear of the gender debates!__  
_

_Also I suck at titles and forever will so have some fancy Latin that adds 25% more mystery to an otherwise simple word._

_**Based on: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (property of Nintendo. This is merely a fan piece.)  
Rating: K since there's absolutely nothing in here to say otherwise  
Word Count: Just under 2,200; not too long  
Cover Notes: The cover is a screenshot from the opening of Super Smash Bros. Melee that I captured myself; I claim no ownership over the rights of the characters or the image itself. (If this is problematic, please let me know and I will change the image, this is my first time using covers actually)**_

* * *

_At last, the time has almost come_.

The young Sheikah warrior stood erect atop the crumbled structures of Castle Town, the rubble barely strong enough to support the weight of any being that dared step foot into its decrepit remains. He watched, body clad in dark blue and dirtied bandages, golden hair being tugged by the light breeze. The vast lands of Hyrule, the fields that stretched to the corners of the kingdom…the time had almost come.

It had been seven years of this. Seven years of the dark clouds that trapped the remains of the capital, seven years of fear instilled in the hearts of the residents. Seven years of pain, of torture, of deceit…seven years of hope. Hope that one day, the Hero of Time would return again. Hope that one day, the Hero of Time would eliminate the threat that guarded the land like a greedy beast. Hope that one day, the kingdom of Hyrule would regain its former glory. That hope remained in his heart like a dim flame, alight yet weak under the burdens he carried. His troubles may not have seemed nearly as overbearing as the ones that followed the Hero of Time like a hungered dog, though the weight of his destiny had never lightened from his shoulders.

His name was Sheik. Though he was masked by the guise of being the sole survivor of the Sheikah, that much was untrue. Sheik was not a being but an idea, a conscience—a collection of Sheikah legends and thoughts molded into the mind of a new individual. Impa, the wise and strong, had crafted Sheik's conscience by the order of the young Princess Zelda in order to seal herself away, to protect her. He was a guardian, created for one purpose—a purpose he held dear to his heart. Impa had taken the memories of her own past life, of the times before the civil war that revenged the country and turned brother against brother and destroyed most of the Sheikah, picking up pieces that would construct the mind of Sheik. Though he was merely a creation to protect the young princess, he held no loss of emotion nor feeling that a soulless one may be unfulfilled by. He could feel pain, he could feel sorrow…he could feel happiness, hope, faith. He was able to think and understand, and was no less of a person than the princess that slept within him. Impa had transformed Zelda's body to house Sheik, using the powerful spells of the Sheikah to reform her figure for Sheik to inhabit and Zelda to share, and one that would deflect suspicion of the Gerudo King and leave the princess undamaged until the Hero of Time had awoken. For seven years Sheik had grown, wisdom and knowledge circling in his veins; and for seven years, the princess slept, her spirit drifting weakly within his blood. Though Sheik had grown to appreciate the body he was given like a sacred temple, the time had come to return it to its rightful owner.

Impa had allowed a shard of Zelda's conscience to remain awake so that she may also grow with Sheik. It was her argument that a weak mind would sabotage all they would work for over the coming years, and that Zelda must at least be able to subconsciously adapt to the changing world. As a result, Sheik's wisdom and memories had flowed through him and into her mind like an open orifice, keeping her aware of the situations he had been through but not alerting her to the point of regaining consciousness prematurely. It was a wise decision, Sheik had noted, for the past seven years had been more unforgiving than Impa and he could ever predict.

The crimson of Sheik's irises had caught the glimpse of green and white that came parading across the fields of Hyrule. The Hero of Time had finally succeeded; he had realized the destinies of all six of the sages and their prowess lay in wait at the Sacred Realm. There was only one piece missing to help him destroy the power that had usurped the throne to the kingdom of Hyrule…and that piece was the one that had been gently sleeping beneath the Sheikah like a quiet newborn. With the young Hero growing closer, Sheik hid himself from the sight of prying eyes and reached deep into his mind.

_Princess Zelda…it is time for you to awaken._

The consciousness of Zelda stirred the blood of the Sheikah's veins, like a twitch of emotion. Though she did not respond immediately, Sheik could feel the princess's mind becoming warm with the sense of awareness. He tried again.

_Zelda…it is time you realize your destiny._

The thoughts and feelings of Zelda began to blend with Sheik, mixing his thoughts and feelings with her own and making him question which of them belonged to himself for the moment. At last, a voice had granted the young Sheikah with a response, weak though fully aware.

"_What_…" it weakly said, before fading out again. He could feel her confusion as he searched through her thoughts, passing through his own like a fish in a stream.

_You may be lost, and I can understand. This all may come as a shock to you. _Zelda turned her attention to him with curiosity, though a hint of suspicion tainted her concerns. Sheik realized this almost immediately, and tried to soothe her worries. _My name is Sheik. I am the conscience of the Sheikah that Impa had created to inhabit your body and guard you while you slept. Seven years has passed since then, and the Hero of Time has reawakened and is ready to overthrow the King of Thieves and take back the kingdom of Hyrule…your kingdom._

Zelda's emotions stirred within him as though she was confused to how exactly she should feel. Sheik understood her concern and gave her time to collect her thoughts. She called out to him, her voice gaining strength as her blood blended with his to feel her body once again.

"_Sheik," _she said, taking a moment before she continued her sentence. "_I feel a sense of strange familiarity about you. Though we have never met, I know what you have been through and how you are feeling. How is that possible?"_

_Impa had made it so when she entrusted me to protect you_, he answered. _As you requested, she created me to watch over you and had transformed your body to keep the suspicions of the Gerudo King at bay. You may feel unfamiliar with your body at this present moment_—he could feel her energy tickle his blood streams as he said that—_but I assure you I have taken great care to ensure your body would be ready to inhabit once again upon your awakening._

"_I see…" _Zelda simply stated. "_Why have you called for me now?" _She seemed so innocent, so eager to know of her destiny…so much had happened that she had yet to understand, but with the Hero of Time approaching, there was only so much he could answer.

_When Link's soul had been forced to rest within the Temple of Time, he had inadvertently opened the gateway to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce had been left by the Golden Goddesses. Ganondorf took advantage of this moment and stepped within. But although he tried to claim its power, his heart was unbalanced and the sacred triangles had instead split into three. He retained the Triforce of Power and has since ruled Hyrule with relentless brutality, but the other pieces had instead been placed with those chosen by destiny. Link, the Hero of Time, now holds the sacred power of the Triforce of Courage, and you…_ Sheik hesitated, feeling the power he spoke of suddenly jolting in Zelda's energy. _You possess the Triforce of Wisdom._

Sheik could feel Zelda's shock at this statement, the power of the Triforce of Wisdom now pulsating within her. Though she was gifted with it long ago, Sheik was unable to use it as he was not the one chosen by destiny to wield it. He could only feel its power, humming softly with the mind of Zelda, as it waited to be known by its holder. He could feel Zelda still in amazement at her destiny, yet all had not yet been said.

_In order to defeat Ganondorf once and for all, he must be sealed within the Sacred Realm by the sages of legend. Six beings across the vastness of Hyrule had to be awakened by the Hero of Time in order to realize this destiny. Impa had been awakened as the Sage of Shadow, and now resides within the Sacred Realm in wait for Link to return to the Temple of Time. But the legend tells of seven sages, and the seventh one...is you, my princess._

"_What?" _Zelda whispered. _"I am a sage?" _Sheik confirmed her questions.

_Yes. As the rightful heir of the throne, you had been gifted with the title as being the seventh sage, the leader of the sages. I awaken you today for you to realize this destiny. _Sheik could feel Zelda's concern start to drift into becoming one of determination, the thoughts of Impa and Link now melting with his thoughts. _Zelda_, Sheik continued, his mind reaching out to hers like the comfort of an embrace. _You must meet Link within the Temple of Time and help him understand his destiny. It is up to you two to stop the tyranny of the King of Thieves and seal him within the Sacred Realm, taking claim to the Kingdom of Hryule once more. When this happens, myself as I stand will dissolve into your conscience and you will retake your body in its true form. _

"_Wait!" _Alarmed at the princess's sudden exclamation, he stopped, and awaited her to explain herself. "_So you…will cease to exist?" _Sheik could feel a sense of worry slip through Zelda's mind, and realized those emotions were aimed at him. He remained silent at her question, trying to find the right words to explain to her.

_I must admit I feel…touched, by your concern. _This was the first time he had ever talked to the young princess—he was merely a guardian, watching over her silently and completing his destiny to make sure the Hero of Time…no, Link…was able to awaken the six sages and defeat Ganondorf. Zelda remained in his blood like a faint memory, though his will to keep her alive and well had always strengthened her within his mind. To her, he was nothing but a stranger, and yet, their shared memories and experiences had put them in such a bond. Sheik's mind felt enlightened with the ghost of a smile, one that was streaked with the stains of sorrow of his fate. _Hear me now, young Zelda. Though I may never fully regain my conscience again, I will never be lost. You will always find my soul within you. _He could feel Zelda's emotions, strong though mixed, beginning to overpower him as she was becoming more aware of her body. They both could not exist within the same mind and body in this way. It was Sheik's only choice, and his destiny, to become one with her and put to rest all they knew of the Sheikah warrior.

"_Sheik…" _Zelda said weakly. "_I…thank you." _He felt a warm embrace around him, something equivalent to the feelings of concern and wonder he shared whenever he met with Link, something of kindness and caring. Sheik took an imaginary bow within his mind, returning the gesture.

_It was my pleasure, Princess_, he simply responded. Though the control he had over his body was not as strong, he used his energy to peak over to the Temple of Time. Link, dressed in the green of the hero of legend, slowly walked inside, no doubt hesitant with the advice he was given and his wonder to what the answers may be. _It is time we reveal ourselves to Link. I will remain in control of your body in order to inform him of the Triforce and his destiny as one of its three wielders. It is then I will reveal our true identity, and return your body and all my power back to you. It will be up to you two to destroy Ganondorf once and for all after that. You may battle hardships along the way, just as I have, but I am confident you will win out in the end. Until then… _Sheik, using the last ounces of will and power he had left, hurried to the Temple of Time's entrance. _I will remain in your thoughts as your guardian._

"_Indeed," _Zelda replied, allowing Sheik to remain in control. "_And I will forever honor your actions, Sheik. Thank you for all you have done for me…for us." _With that, Sheik had arrived within the Temple, catching Link's attention as his blue eyes met up with the Sheikah warrior.

"Link," Sheik began, "Hero of Time. I have much to tell you…"

* * *

_Like I said, it's been a long time since I beat OoT, so please excuse the inaccuracies. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading! I do hope on writing more for Sheik and Zelda in general in the future, so I hope to see you again. Any comments, positive or negative, are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
